


Reminiscing

by The_Story_Teller



Series: Your Unexpected Journey - Side Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Also happens to be queen of Erebor, Alternate Ending to The hobbit, F/M, Reader is Thorins Wife, Tauriel is mentioned, Thorin is a Softie, Thorins corrinations, Which means Thorin, and Kili, are all alive, but only breifly but i love her, fili - Freeform, im babbling again, oopies, rembering the good old times in Mirkwood, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Story_Teller/pseuds/The_Story_Teller
Summary: This is a short story which comes after the events of "Your Unexpected Journey"-It goes more in depth about the journey from Beorns house to Mirkwood-If you havnt read my story "Your Unexpected Journey" you wont be lost. This stands as a continuation and also a story of its own.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Babbling on slightly as I was in the mood to right because I found some awesome songs to write to!  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> -  
> Also if you could leave a comment what device you read these stories on such as: phone computer etc. I'm always curious as to what people see and how it differs from each other.

The halls of Erebor were starting to regain their beauty, or so Balin had said, you often wondered on the journey what the fortress city would look like. Whilst the dwarves certainly had a way with words and songs, there descriptions of the vast halls fell short in comparison. Never had you seen something so exquisite before in your life. Middle Earth just kept offering up such magnificent lands to see. In your world things always seemed so dull and lifeless, days would blur into one another and people’s names and faces were lost on you save for those you would see in the gardens.

Thinking back on your life prior to your arrival in middle earth made you indifferent, whilst you had been content in the little comforts you had, you yearned for something more but never pushed yourself to do it for fear of others not understanding you. If somebody had said that you would be one of 16 in a group doing a journey to help a group of dwarves in the recovery of their home land and in doing so going across foreign lands, you would have laughed at them, well maybe not… you’d probably just laugh inside your head and slowly nod at them before turning away from them and walking away. Yet here you were , in an entirely different world surrounded by people you loved and cared for, you’d always had trouble opening up to others but with a kick up the backside from Gandalf you managed to break out of your shell. Slowly but surely.

You really did ow a tremendous debt to Gandalf in that respects, you had managed to pay of your financial debts to both him and Bilbo before he departed home for the shire, he was right on lots of things. Not everything mind you, there was that incident where he had been sure he picked up a small handful of basil from the side of the path which he then put in the soup, one of the many small contributions that he made to the journey, but instead he had picked up a handful of nettles. Dwalin had been the first to notice on account of his tongue swelling up, this alerted the rest of the company not to eat it. Dwalin did look rather silly as his swollen tongue stuck out slightly for about a week. On many occasions Dwalin ended up whacking Fili, Kili and yourself upside the head because of your lots impressions of him. Rubbing the back of your head you could still feel to impact of each whack, but never the less you, Kili and Fili would all laugh together when you recalled the story.

Currently you were walking down one of the less buzy corridors, many dwarrow were preparing for Thorin’s coronation. He wanted to prioritise getting Erebor and the surrounding lands back to their former glory, helping rebuild Esagaroth as he had promised and making the necessary arrangements to be able to feed the dwarves that were coming back to the mountain, thick and fast. This meant striking up a deal with Thranduil who held the closet food resources. He had left the negotiations to you after some convincing from Balin, after all Thranduil and yourself were friendly with each other. You become friendly with him during the battles of the five armies, effectively saving his life, a story for another time, however if you were to go back just a little further then the picture would have been completely different. At the time of meeting each other in the Mirkwood realm you had been more than furious at Thorin borderline murderous, again that story will be for another day, when you had been brought before the elven king for questioning your anger had reached its peak, barking at Thorin when he spoke.

 

*Reminiscing your time in Mirkwood*

 

“Thranduil this has nothing to do with her, leave her be!” Thorin had ordered, still imposing as ever even when shackled and flanked by two eleven guards. You stood a little ways in front of him, shackled as he was but closer to where Thranduil was standing.

“Oh, so now your deciding where I can and can’t be” you huffed “it’s not like I had any choice in the matter” you barked holding your hands up to show the shackles which where tightly locked at your front.

“I’m not saying that (f/n) and you know it!” he growled glaring, this had been a continuation of a fight that had happened in the company of Beorn. Infact this was the first real conversation you had had with Thorin since then.

Thranduil ordered for your and Thorin’s shackles to be undone, you noticed how he had retreated back up to his throne as he now looked own upon both yourself and Thorin ,grinning all the while.  
“I heard you manged to hide a weapon from my guards on your way in” OH, you knew this was going to be bad. Thorin even though he was seething with anger from your argument, moved to stand in front of you protectively. Thranduil continued on, his sharp gaze trained solely on you “ and you had the audacity to draw it on one of my guards who happens to be my son no less” yep you’d had screwed up badly, one for being caught and two because you decided to draw your weapon on the king’s son. Your mouth however didn’t convey what you were thinking instead it decided to run off by itself, something you noticed happened more and more with each passing day.

“Well he should learn not to stick arrows in people’s faces, its rude” you shouted to him, sarcasm dripping from each word, this was in reference to Legolas pointing a sharp arrow into Thorin’s face. They had started to gather all the company’s weapons, who knew Fili carried that many at once, when you had appeared from the tree line dagger in hand. The dagger was gifted to you from Beorn, which he had told you he had carved from one of his teeth which had fallen out from his beast form. You pulled it from its sheath around your thigh and slid it around the elf’s exposed neck on to have the redheaded elven guard tackle to ground, her own blade shoved to your neck. You had been escorted ungraciously down into the depths of the elven kingdom and throw into a cell across from Thorin.

With that out in the open Thranduil simply flicked his wrist and you were pushed down the steps again and into the cell you had previously been occupying, minutes later you could here Thorin bellowing out curses in Kuzdul, each one funnier than the next, Dwalin didn’t think they were funny because he started to bang his head on the bars before being stopped by Balin. Thorin was practically trothing at the mouth when he ended up back in his cell. When he finally looked up towards you he smiled you couldn’t stop the smile that worked its way onto your face after what he had just shouted at the elf king, he would have to teach you those profanities some time.

 

*Back in Erebor*

You hadn’t even realised you had wandered all the way to Thorin’s quarters until you were standing before the grand carven doors. Even though the doors were thick you could still here slivers of a conversation going on inside, you pressed you ear to the door trying to pick up what the voices were saying. You still couldn’t quite here what they were saying, you leant more of your body weight onto the door. The door suddenly swung open and you landed on sturdy boots, shoulder clicking from the impact, you groaned with the sharp pain.

“Lass what in Durins name are you doing?” Dwalin said beckoning you in, him breaking out into a lopsided grin.

“Nothing just dropped in to see how Thorin’s doing” you said dusting yourself off.

“dropping in is a good choice of words” Damn it, you’d been spotted, slowly lifting your head you saw Thorin with the widest grin on his face. “so… what do I owe the pleasure of your company my queen”

Dwalin excused himself, saying he needed to go check on Dis who at this point was probably frantic with all the planning still left to be done. Thorin came over to where you stood, wrapping his arms around your waist, head resting near your shoulder, you stood there for a moment before breaking apart slightly, his hand reaching for the courting bead woven into hair. He brought it forward placed a gentle kiss on it before letting it drop back into place. Your hands went to side of his face pulling him into a gentle, loving kiss.

“You know your coronation is only a few days away “you said running your thumbs underneath his eyes ”and you need to be well rested ”

“How can I get any rest with a temptress as a wife” he says chuckling, face resting into a content smile. Then he goes silent, face falling slightly. He looks back up towards your face “Promise me that whatever happens well sort it out together” his deep blue eyes holding your gaze softly.

“Of course, together” you say walking towards the door, holding out your hand toward him.

Thorin walks lacing his fingers with yours and brings your hand towards his lips, placing a soft kiss on top of it. “Together”


End file.
